undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 29
This is Issue 29 of Fear The Living, titled Why, Why Did I do that. This is the eigth issue of Arc #4. Issue 29 I look around the corner to see the guards having a firefight with another group. I crouch down and start walking to the cells to unlock them. I unlock the cells and lead the group behind the wall and I look to Kevin. “Where the fuck is the armory” I ask him. “It’s near the Infirmary just follow me” he says and we start following him. We keep going until a guard appears in front of us with a rifle pointed at us. He points it at us with a crazy look in his eye. I walk up to him with my hands up. “You don’t want to do this” I say and slowly walk to him. “Stop fucking moving or I’ll put a bullet in your dumb face” The man says. “Please sir, we are just regular people like you, trying to survive” I say. “Shut the fuck up” He says, I see him slowly pulling the trigger, I quickly grab my knife and shove it in his throat. “Jesus” Kevin says. “Just get us to the armory” I say. Kevin keeps leading us until we get to the armory, we reach it and all get guns. We split up in three groups, mine consisting of Me, Logan, John, Felix, Kevin, and Lee. We go from cover to cover trying to get a good look at the people who started fighting the guards. “Get up slowly” A man behind us says. I look around to see D.L. “Damn man, you guys are here” I say. “Shit it’s you guys, fuck follow me” D.L. says and leads us to a better cover. “How did you know we were here” I say. “A group out in the woods, a little family, joined us, they talked about this place, we thought we would shut it down, and you guys are here, guess that’s a plus” D.L. says. I peer over the cover and shoot a couple of guards. I hear something break and look around. I see a wall break down and a herd of biters pouring out of it. I look back and see every shocked. “FUCK RUN” John says. I start to sprint away from them. The group went another way. I’m alone running down a hall trying to get away from a bunch of biters and my legs are hurting because of the beating they received when I fought Dwight and he hung from my legs. Well at least I killed him. I look around and see a door open, I run into it and close the door. I look around trying to find something to brace the door. Before I can close the door a few biters enter but I fully brace it finally. I look at the biters and grab my knife, not wanting to attract more with the gun noise. I stab the first one in the head. I look at the second and stab it. I grab another one and squash his head in with another biter. Then it finally comes down to the last biter. The Biter is crawling. I look at its face and start to cry. “No, No, No, No, No, No, No” I say and fall to the ground. I look the biter in its eye and see it died in misery. I look at his shoulder and see a bite mark. It’s my fault he’s dead its mine. I slowly get up and clean the knife. I don’t want to let it continue to live as a biter. I try to stab it but just kick its body back. “DON’T FUCKING DO THIS TO ME” I say and continue to cry, I just fall again and look at him. He’s been helping me just as much as my uncle, he’s the one that saved me from suicide, and I left him behind for a girl. I finally get up and aim the knife at his head “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry I left you behind, I’m an ass, People still died, you were right, I’m so sorry” I say and stab it’s head, finally putting down Daniel. Issues Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Issues